The Original Mystery Twins
by Eahmlp
Summary: The Last Mabelcorn AU- What if Ford had gone seen Stan after hearing that Bill entered his mind? (English is not my first language)
"Bill"- Dipper said.

"You know him?"- Ford asked- "That wasn't good"

"Yes, he has been terrorizing us all summer"- Dipper said.

"Yeah, but we defeated him, twice now, once with kitten fists on Stan's mind and the other time with tickles"- Mabel continued.

But Ford wasn't listening to her anymore, he was listening in the beginning and was impressed that the twins had defeated Bill twice. He stopped listening when Mabel mentioned that they defeated Bill on Stan's mind, he couldn't believe that Bill had reached Stan. Ford sat up quickly and ran to meet Stan. He entered in the "Mystery Shack" gift shop and just hugged Stan. Stan returned the hug even though he didn't know why Ford was hugging him, they just got lost in the moment until they realized that beside them there was a lot of people since Stan was receiving tourists. Stan quickly recovered from the moment and putted back his con-man mask.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! Another Mr. Mystery?!"- he exclaimed and then gestured to Ford to imitate him.

"This great deals are making me see double!"- they shouted at the same time, Stan then putted his arm around Ford's shoulders and shouted:

"Get your pictures taken with the two Mr. Mysterys for 200 $!"

Everyone took off their money euphorics.

"How can you make this, work?"- Ford whispered.

"Oh Sixer…You may have the brains but I have other thing: the gift to trick idiots."- Stan answered chuckling which caused Ford to laugh as well. They took pictures while Wendy putted the money in the cash register and Dipper and Mabel were watching them having a good time with a smile from the door frame. Ford stayed with Stan even after all the tourists, Wendy and Soos left. They closed the shop in a comfortable silence until Stan asked shyly:

"Hey Sixer, you know that I don't mind you hugging me but why did you do that?"

The smile in Ford's face fell and he said: "Oh…that, don't worry about it…"

"Please Sixer tell me…"- Stan pleaded.

Ford looked at Stan and saw that he was truly worried. Ford sighed and said:

"Okay, Ley I will tell you. You said, you read my journals so you know who Bill Cipher is, right?"

Stan nodded affirmatively with his head.

"I didn't write nor tell you or the twins about what happened but I think it's time."- Ford walked to the vending machine and gestured Stan to follow him, he entered the lab and pulled out two chairs, while he sat in one, Stan sat in the other one then Ford continued: "Bill tricked me. Bill wasn't always my enemy. I used to think he was my friend long, long ago… I had hit a roadblock in my investigation of Gravity Falls until I found some mysterious writing in a cave, ancient incantations about a being with answers. It wanted me not to read but I was desperate. I read the inscription out loud but nothing happened until later that afternoon when I had the most peculiar dream. In that dream, Bill came up to me, he said he was a muse that he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire, what a foul I was, blinded by his flattery and games. I became my research assistant, he was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased, and we were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds I trusted him, he said this was the way genius happened, with a little help from a friend. It seemed that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans. Then I confronted Bill and he admitted he lied to me. He said the portal would act as a gateway to the Nightmare Realm so that Bill and his fellow demons could show Earth in his words "how to party". I decided to shut down the portal for good, even though Bill said that wouldn't change anything. I hided the instructions from my journals so no one could finish what Bill started. However this"- Ford showed Stan the interdimensional rift.

"What is that?"- Stan asked.

"This is an interdimensional rift. It was formed by the instability of the portal when you opened it again to save me. Bill can use this to enter in our dimension. Once Bill gets his hands on the rift, it would mean the end of Gravity Falls and the world."- While he was talking Ford noticed that Stan's face fell and he asked: "What is wrong?"

"It's all my fault…"- Stan said with his face facing down.

"What is your fault?"- Ford asked confused.

"EVERYTHING, FORD!"- Stan snapped- "IT'S MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T GO TO YOUR DREAM COLLEGE, IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU FELL IN THAT PORTAL, IT'S MY FAULT YOU GOT STUCK FOR 30 YEARS WHEREVER YOU WENT BECAUSE OF ME, BECAUSE I COULDN'T JUST TAKE THE DAMN JOURNAL AND LEAVE YOU, IT'S MY FAULT THAT, THAT RIFT IS HERE, IT'S ALL MY FAULT, ALL BECAUSE I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Ford listened to Stan, Stan was sobbing while screamed. Ford started to fell his checks wet and that was when he realized that he was crying.

"Ley, it's not your fault. It's my fault, I was the one who made the deal with Bill in the first place. About earlier, I ran to check on you because Dipper and Mabel told me that Bill had entered your mind and I got worried, I needed to certify myself that you were alright. I care about you Stanley and I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I let dad kick you out, I'm sorry that I didn't call you or tried to get in touch with you, I'm sorry that when I finally reached to you I just told you to take my journal and leave, I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for saving me, I'm sorry that I said that you had to leave in the end of summer, I don't want you to. I care about you and I love you, Ley."- Ford finished and reached out for Stan and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about everything, Pointdexter. I care about you too and I love you."

They just stayed there in each other's embrace for a long time.


End file.
